


Номер два

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на One Piece Secret Santa по заявке: Зосаны всегда велкам с огромным удовольствием! Кинк "Зороснизу" из лав. Хочу ER и семейных ценностей (я серьезно!)) и вообще всякого милого и трогательного.<br/>Бета: Доктор Бекки</p>
    </blockquote>





	Номер два

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece Secret Santa по заявке: Зосаны всегда велкам с огромным удовольствием! Кинк "Зороснизу" из лав. Хочу ER и семейных ценностей (я серьезно!)) и вообще всякого милого и трогательного.  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки

Солнце уже садилось, и отведенное время истекало, надо было уходить.

— Эй, Маримо!

— Ну что там у тебя еще?

— Смотри.

Зоро развернулся, подошел ближе и пригляделся туда, куда показывал Санджи.

— Ну и?

— Слепой, что ли?

Зоро пригляделся — и правда между перевернутым диваном и разрушенным шкафом что-то было. Или кто-то. Санджи выставил руку, заставляя Зоро остановиться.

— Стой.

Зоро замер и взглянул на Санджи. Брови сведены у переносицы, губы сжаты в линию.

— По-моему, — начал тот и сделал шаг вперед, но договорить не успел: на него из темноты выскочило что-то. Оно ярким клубком кинулось к нему в ноги, Санджи выплюнул:

— Твою мать!

И вцепился этому чему-то в ворот. Собираясь спасать непутевого кока, Зоро уже выхватил меч, но не успел замахнуться. Потому что Санджи перехватил его одной рукой, не давая ударить, другой по прежнему пытаясь справиться с тем, что барахталось перед ним. Зоро зло выругался и опустил взгляд. В ногу Санджи вцепился мальчонка. По виду лет четырех-пяти, но зубы он стиснул вполне по-взрослому и очень сурово рычал. Санджи перестал орать и попытался отшвырнуть парня.

— Эй, эй, погоди, — Зоро схватил Санджи за руку, чтобы тот перестал дергаться, получил в ответ град ругательств и чуть не схлопотал по лицу. Не обращая внимания, он присел рядом с пареньком, который по-прежнему не отпускал Санджи.

— Ты кто такой? — спросил Зоро, глядя мальчишке в глаза. Тот покосился на него, прорычал что-то невразумительное и снова сосредоточился на волосатой лодыжке Санджи. Зоро и сам любил эти самые лодыжки, но сейчас точно было не до них.

— Эй, в твоих интересах ответить нам, а то мы и по заднице надавать можем, — продолжил Зоро. Парень шмыгнул носом, раз другой, а потом наконец разжал зубы, стиснул маленькие грязные кулаки.

— Я Луффи.

Зоро удивленно хмыкнул.

— Да нет, Луффи уже есть. Тебе придется придумать другое имя.

Мальчик нахмурился еще сильнее, но слез в глазах не было. Он отполз назад, поближе к своему укрытию.

— Вы кто такие? — спросил, зыркая на них огромными глазищами.

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Мы пираты соломенной шляпы, а ты-то кто?

— Возьмите меня с собой! — несмело выдал мальчик. Он достал из кармана листовку и кинул комок Зоро. Тот поднял и развернул. Во весь лист красовалась фотография Луффи. — Ждал, что вы придете и меня заберете. Хочу быть как он!

— Ну, я думаю, что у нас уже полный комплект в команде, — недовольно проворчал Санджи сзади. Зоро ухмыльнулся. Точно знал — что бы о себе не мнил тупой кок, он ни за что не оставит ребенка одного в этих развалинах.

— Тогда вылезай к нам, скажи, кто ты такой, как тебя зовут и не будут ли тебя искать.

Мальчик помотал головой.

— Не будут. Мамы и папы у меня не было, а братик пропал давно, меня привезли сюда плохие люди, но я сбежал. Можно, пойду с вами? А как меня зовут, я не помню. Но мне нравится Луффи.

— У нас уже есть один, я же сказал. Этого вполне достаточно.

Мальчик шмыгнул носом.

— Братик сказал, чтобы я был осторожным, и я стараюсь, — пробормотал он, громко шмыгнул носом и вытер рукавом лицо. У Зоро неприятно защипало в горле, он протянул руку и дернул мальчишку к себе.

— Все, хорош! Идем уже.

Санджи скептически хмыкнул, наверное, обида за укушенную ногу еще не прошла, но на мальчика смотрел уже теплее. Они вышли из опустевшего дома к оставленной у причала лодке. Мальчишка запрыгнул первый, видно было, что новое приключение отвлекло его, и он уже позабыл про свои злоключения, сразу же закопошился на дне, рассматривая мешки с едой, засовывая в них любопытный нос.

Пока парнишка возился в лодке, Санджи потянул Зоро за рукав куртки к себе и шепнул на ухо.

— Что мы с ним делать-то будем? 

От его дыхания и близости его губ Зоро стало тепло — как всегда. Он легко двинул Санджи локтем под ребра и осклабился во все зубы.

— Придумаем. Не бросать же его тут. Он ничейный. Дети не должны быть ничейными.

Санджи заглянул ему в глаза, подумал секунду, затем кивнул.

— Ладно, пусть будет наш.

С этим они сели в лодку и поплыли к кораблю. Санни ждала их за утесами. До нее было целых полчаса пути. Мальчик перестал разглядывать мешки и снасти и начал задавать вопросы.

— А ты Зоро?

— Зоро.

— А почему у тебя три меча? Потому что ты всех победил?

— Ну вроде того?

— А ты Санджи?

Санджи кивнул.

— А ты кок, да?

Санджи бросил взгляд на Зоро. Тот пожал плечами. Парнишка продолжал спрашивать. И пока спрашивал, Зоро все рассматривал его. Личико остренькое, как у лисенка, глаза круглые и черные, как вишни, а кулаки еще детские совсем, пухлые.

 

— Есть то хочешь? — спросил между тем Санджи. — На вот, держи.

Он отложил весла и полез в мешок. Мальчишка кивнул, сглотнул, голодный, наверное. А они раньше не догадались предложить.

— Так что случилось с твоим братом? — спросил Зоро, когда мальчик закончил жевать и запил еду парой глотков воды. — Где вы с ним жили до того, как он пропал?

— Мы жили на острове, потом мой брат исчез, а меня забрали плохие пираты, — рассказал мальчишка и потер ладошками глаза.

— Ясно, — протянул Зоро, взял один из мешков и подвинул поближе к пацану. — Ложись, поспи минут десять, пока доплывем.

Тот взглянул на Зоро, ожидая подвоха, но не дождался, свернулся на мешке. Подложил ладошки под голову и почти сразу задремал

— Такой же заноза в заднице, весь в тебя, — буркнул Санджи, ворочая веслами.

Зоро закатил глаза.

— Да брось. Вон сколько тебя про готовку спрашивал, точно в тебя будет, — рассмеялся он, вытягивая ноги на борт лодки.

— Эй, не спи, греби! — прикрикнул на него Санджи, и сигарета, прилипшая к нижней губе, чуть не свалилась ему на рубашку. Зоро взглянул на него, заложив руки за голову, и тут же представил — иногда такие мысли были очень уж не вовремя, но он ничего поделать не мог — как они будут ночью в корабельном душе, как Зоро будет целовать Санджи, представил его пальцы у себя в заднице, и в штанах стало тесно.

Зоро отвернулся, выпрямился и начал грести сильнее. Санджи наконец вытащил сигарету изо рта, стряхнул пепел и хмыкнул, словно мысли прочел:

— Мудила.

 

— О! Вы принесли живую еду! — заорал Луффи, как только мальчишка поднялся на борт.

Тот округлил глаза, они точно стали теперь ровно в половину щекастого лица.

— Манки Ди Луффи! — звонкий голос воткнулся в виски, Санджи выругался тихо, а Зоро почесал мизинцем в ухе.

— Я тоже хочу быть таким как ты! — мальчишка и не думал бояться или стесняться. Подскочил и хлопнул в ладоши.

Луффи поднял брови.

— Так, эт не еда. Отстой. А еда где?

— Да вон! — Санджи махнул рукой в сторону мешка. Тут рядом с Луффи появилась Нами.

— Ребенок? Вам ребенка доверять нельзя, вы его испортите.

— Эй, нечего тут! Он наш, — вдруг выступил вперед Санджи. — Он меня вон за ногу укусил, значит, я за него в ответе.

— Укусил? — Луффи с интересом взглянул на пацана. — Молодец тогда. Как тебя зовут?

— Луффи, — с готовностью ответил мальчик.

— Нечего тут! Луффи — это я!

Зоро схватил пацана в охапку, пока они с Луффи не начали припираться всерьез.

— Сейчас помою тебя и спать положу, понял, малявка. Так пока и будешь зваться, пока мы тебе имя не придумаем.

Никто не успел возразить, Зоро упер пацана в душ, Санджи пошел за ним.

 

Спустя полчаса мальчик спал, свернувшись калачиком в кровати Санджи, а тот устроился рядом с Зоро.

— Ну что, как назовем его?

Зоро уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

— Да хрен знает, — протянул, перекидывая руку поперек его живота. — Может, Луффи номер два?

Санджи тихо фыркнул.

— Ну и придурок же ты, Маримо.

— Ему же нравится, мудила, вот пусть и будет. Номер два.

Санджи засмеялся, стряхнул пепел на пол.

— Завтра поговорим, а теперь спи уже.

Зоро сильнее обнял его и закрыл глаза. Им предстоял неблизкий путь, но это не самое важное. Важнее — придумать имя мальчишке, а там видно будет.


End file.
